The Proposal
by Natsume11
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno are now dating but the young tennis prince wants Sakuno more than a girlfriend so decided to propose but how? Read and Find out. Enjoy. I do not own POT. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

This story is about what happens 10 years after Ryoma and Sakuno's relationship and how would our tennis prince proposed.

I wrote this story during our biology, math and social studies period. I was really bored that day so I wrote this.

Ryoma- Grand slammer and 22 years old

Sakuno- A designer and also 22 years old

I made Sakuno not to always stutter in this story

I do not own POT

Enjoy!

*********************************************************************************

**THE PROPOSAL**

"Hi Sakuno" Ryoma said when Sakuno went out of her house

"Hi" was the reply of the brunette while she blushed

'Cute' Ryoma thought "You know Sakuno there is something you forgot" He said

"Huh?" Sakuno said confused

"These" Ryoma said as he pecked her girlfriend's lips

"Mou" Sakuno said cutely

"So for our date today where do you want to go?" the tennis prince asked

"I don't know, how about you?" she replied

'Perfect' he thought "Since you let me decide let's go to Paris" The young man replied

"Eh! Why?" the brunette asked

"Because my mom said that Paris is the place of lovers and besides I want to be with you if I am going there" the green-haired boy explained

"Umm, okay" His girlfriend said "But how are we going to Paris? We don't have passport you know" she added

"I know you would say that, that's why I prepared a plane just for us" Ryoma said smirking

"Mou, Ryoma-kun you're full of surprise" Sakuno replied

'Oh, you would be more surprise later' Ryoma said

**-AIRPLANE-**

"Wow Ryoma-kun it's beautiful!" the brunette said as she stepped inside the plane.

She went over there and here (Umm just imagine Sakuno acting like a kid looking around)

'Cute' Ryoma thought

This went on for some few minutes

"Hey!" Ryoma said as he held Sakuno's waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Aah!" the brunette reply

"Hush" Ryoma said to her ears

"Mou Ryoma-kun" was her reply

"You know, I'm getting jealous because your attention are towards those objects and not to me only" the young tennis prince said seductively

"Mou, Ryoma-kun please do not be like that" the tennis prince's girlfriend said holding Ryoma's hands that are wrapped on her waist.

"Hn" Ryoma replied as he pushed Sakuno a little to rest on the soft sofa.

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said as she pouted and sat down

"Hn" was the reply of the tennis star as he laid down his head on Sakuno's lap and went to sleep.

"Mou Ryoma-kun, you always tease me to the extent but I love you still" The brunette said as she played with his hair with her arms "You know you may be a jerk sometimes but you would always be my jerk" she added.

'Damn this hormones' Ryoma thought 'I love you too Sakuno, love you too'

**-PARIS-**

When Sakuno woke up she found herself on Ryoma's chest

"So did my girlfriend have a good sleep?" the tennis star said as he looked down on Sakuno and smiled.

"Its fine, you?" the young designer replied/asked as she looked up

"It's wonderful especially when your girlfriend's lap is your pillow and when you woke up you find your girl on your chest" the young tennis star said as she pulled Sakuno up and closer.

"Tha-thank you then" Sakuno said as she at down and blushed

Ryoma also stood up and kissed his girl's cheek and said "so shall we go to the place I want to go?"

"Hai (Okay)" was the reply of the brunette

I know Ryoma and Sakuno are OOC but please bear with me

*********************************************************************************

Please look forward to the next chapter

Please Review

Please and thank you!

I hoped you like the first chapter

^_^


	2. Chapter 2:The proposal

Hi guys

Hope you like this chapter

I do not own prince of tennis though I own the story

Please enjoy!

*********************************************************************************

**-SOME FAMOUS SHOP IN PARIS-**

"Good evening mademoiselle (madam) Monsieur (Sir) (A/N: Please correct me if I am wrong)" Said a sales lady

"Good evening too miss" Sakuno said sweetly

"Hn" Ryoma replied

While looking around for clothes………

"Isn't that the famous tennis player and grand slammer ECHIZEN RYOMA?" Ask one of the sales ladies.

"Yeah, Oh My Gosh the Echizen Ryoma is here" said the second sales lady

"Wow, it's an honor to have the ECHIZEN RYOMA to come to our shop" said the third sales lady

The three girls went over Ryoma

"Good evening sir" said the three girls

" " was the response

"Sir what clothes are you looking for?" asked the first sales lady

" " still no response

"You know sir I think you are looking for a tuxedo, we would love to help you" said the second sales lady

" " again no response

"You know sir I think these suit would look perfect on you" the third sales lady said

Then Sakuno came

"Ryoma-kun, what do you think about these dress?" the brunette said sweetly as she showed the dress

"I think that would suit you best besides you look great in anything you wear" Said the tennis star

"Thank you" said the brunette as she blushed

"Sakuno, would you mind helping me in choosing MY TUXEDO? Please" Ryoma said as he held Sakuno's waist emphasizing the word MY TUXEDO for the three girls to hear "because these three girls are really annoying and they want me" he whispered

"Mou" Sakuno replied

This caused the three girls to send daggers to Sakuno which Sakuno ignored because she got used to this and she knew that Ryoma loves her deeply.

After choosing there outfits they went to the place where Ryoma suggested.

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said

"Hn" was the reply

"Where are we going and why do we need this dress?" the brunette asked

"You'll see" replied the tennis star

*********************************************************************************

Here we go the next chapter!

Please review


	3. Chapter 3:Proposing Time

I haven't updated for a long time.

I do not own Prince of tennis

Please Enjoy

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

_**AT THE EIFFEL TOWER……….**_

"Were here" Ryoma said

"Umm, eto, Ryoma-kun, wh-why are we here?" Asked a confused Sakuno

"Come on" Ryoma said 'Damn those cute innocent eyes and face' he said to himself. And so they went inside

"Good evening mademoiselle (miss) monsieur (sir)" a butler said "any reservations?"

"Yes" replied the young man

"Name please" the butler asked

"Echizen Ryoma" he replied

The butler looked at his pad and said "this way please" and he showed the way

_**4**__**th**__** Floor of the TOWER**_

_**Upon arriving at their destined place**_

"Thank you" Ryoma said and the butler walk out

"Sakuno open it" he added when the butler was gone

Then Sakuno opened the door and Blue Butterflies came out and greeted them (If you ever watched the PRINCE and Me II movie this scene was taken where Kam Heskin have a date with Luke Mably in a palace I think and then when she opened the door blue butter flies greeted her along with Luke)

"R-R-Ryoma-kun, it's so beautiful" Sakuno said as tears fell down through her cheeks and kissed Ryoma's lips for a second

"Is that so (relieved that she liked it) then why are you crying?" Ryoma asked "Hey wait a minute" he said as he kissed his girlfriend "Come on" he said after they broke apart and wiped the remaining tears in his lover's eye

_**Dinner………**_

"The food's delicious Ryoma-kun" the young brunette said

"Hn" he replied

"Why did we you brought me here?" she asked

"Huh?" he asked

"I said why did you brought me here, I know you Ryoma-kun you may have a reason on why you brought me here and I know it is not only to have dinner" Sakuno explained

"No reason" he replied

"You won't tell me the real reason?" she asked with the glint of anger but seriously it's fake

"I have no reason at all" he answered back

"Fine then" Sakuno said and stood up "I'm leaving" (Okay guys actually Sakuno here is just acting so that Ryoma would tell the real reason why they are at Paris) and started to walk toward the door taking baby steps

'Shit, now what am I going to do' he said to himself 'think Ryoma, think!' Now his mind is scavenger hunting for the right thing to do 'it's now or never' is the only word his mind can think of then ryoma took a deep breath and sighed

"Ryuzaki Sakuno" he started and kneeled thus resulting to Sakuno to stopped and had a smile on her lips

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, for a long time we have known each other and for the past 4 years we have been dating and now I want to take this opportunity to take you as my wife (when Sakuno heard the word 'wife' she turned around and saw Echizen Ryoma kneeling down on the ground then tears started to flow from the edge of her eyes) seeing that I don't want anyone besides you other than me and for the past years that I have known you, you have become my world and I want it to be like that, so Ryuzaki Sakuno would you take me Echizen Ryoma as your husband?" he asked his speech

Now Sakuno is really crying "Is this the reason why we came here?" she asked

"Yes" he replied

"Yes Ryoma Echizen I would love to marry you not as the tennis supper star I have known, not as my grandmother's player not as the most famous guy in the whole world but as Echizen Ryoma the guy who saved my life when I was 12 in a train and the prince of my heart I would love to marry you Ryoma-kun" she replied

Ryoma stood up and placed the diamond ring finger in her left ring finger and he hugs the girl he is willing to share his life as long as he is lives "Thank you Sakuno thank you" Ryoma said

"No Ryoma-kun, thank you" she replied

With that he kissed him passionately and after breaking apart

"I'm sorry for about what I did a while ago" she said

"Why should you apologize? If you did not do that I may have a hard time in proposing" he replied

"I'm sorry for not telling the real reason" he said

"It's okay" she replied and with t at the young tennis super star found his princess.

Well, guys how was it?

I know I know they are OOC.

I apologize.


End file.
